The disclosure relates to a guide carriage.
A guide carriage which is a component part of a linear roller bearing which moreover comprises a guide rail is known from DE 10 2008 051 682 A1. The guide carriage has a main body and four raceway inserts. A carriage raceway for the roller-shaped rolling bodies which are installed in a force-transmitting manner between the guide rail and the guide carriage is provided on each raceway insert. A sensor which is configured in the form of a piezoceramic element is installed between the raceway insert and the main body. The sensor herein is received in breakouts of a metal sheet, wherein the metal sheet is installed in a force-transmitting manner between the raceway insert and the main body. On account thereof, the sensor is distressed such that a breakage of the piezoceramic element does not have to be expected. Since the sensor transmits and thus measures only a minor part of the total force to the guide carriage, the measuring accuracy of said sensor as compared to the total force that acts from the outside on the guide carriage drops.